Catch Me I'm Falling
by Dotje90
Summary: Blaine is a vampire known for his cruel character. He decides to hide in a small town in Ohio, where he meets the local vampire Kurt Hummel. He's convinced that Kurt is his soulmate and does everything in his power to win his heart. He doesn't know Kurt has other plans. Vampire!Klaine


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I just borrow the characters for my own imagination.

So I've written this story a while back, it's already completed. I've finally found the courage to post this online. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue it.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1.

Blaine Anderson was bored. He had seen everything in the 1000 years he lived. He knows every city in the world, every small village, he know how bad humans are from the inside, he was a vampire. Yes, the horrible monster with fangs who are made to suck life out of a creature. Still he was amazed by the nature of Humans. How easy they turn against one another. Blaine smiled , grabs his beer and took a sip. His small clan would never betray each other, they would die for each other. They had a small home in Chicago but Blaine likes to travel. He was bored easily. He looks around the small café he was at.

It wasn't busy. Groups with young teenagers, talking, touching, kissing, just horney hormones everywhere. Blaine could feel the sexual tension in the air. It was intoxicating. Vampires had a gift for feelings. It was a torture. When they drank or killed a human they could feel what they felt and hear their thoughts. It hunt's them for years. Blaine smiled bitterly. Yes, you could say he was cursed. All vampires were cursed but there was no cure so they just need to live for eternity. And he wasn't a saint either. He killed many, many annoying Humans. Voices that hunt him when he tried to sleep what wasn't often. A vampire could be weeks without sleep. It wasn't fair to be honest, vampires needed to feed on human blood to survive. They didn't had a choice, it was feed or die.

Blaine sighs. He had been thinking about suicide, driving a stake through his heard. But he couldn't seem to stop himself from killing. He was addicted to blood, human blood. A vampire didn't need to kill the human but Blaine just couldn't help himself. He loved the feeling of letting a life slipping through his fingers till the light in the eyes died. It was sick but not unusual. He left a path of bodies behind him and had a bad reputation among vampires, that was weird. He was famous because of his manors with his victims what Blaine didn't understand at all. Usual vampires who were out for a kill just did it quickly but Blaine liked to dread it. Wait, play a little with the victim minds, compel them. It was considered as cruel but Blaine felt like he did the victims a favor. He compelled them not to feel when he drank and kill them. Humans don't feel a thing. He saw it as a 'gentle' way. That was why the council was after him again and he couldn't go back to his clan right now.

The reason why he was Lima was because he wanted some peace. Getting the council of his back because of the killing. He tightened his fist around the glass and it broke in his hands. A waitress with brown hair, big nose and big brown eyes came to him immediately.

'Are you okay, sir?' The girl looks worried and started cleaning the table. 'What happened?'

Blaine tried not to roll his eyes. He hated curious humans, this girl ticked him off quickly. He could hear her heartbeat and saw her veins in her arms while she still cleaned the table. Oh how much he wanted to drank every blood out of her body. He tried to hold back his fangs who were starting to grow instantly. All he had to do was compel the girl, drag her outside and just drink from her. His dream got wrecked by two strong long arms who wrapped around the girls waist and Blaine snapped out of it.

'Hey, babe,' The tall, awkward looking boy kissed her temple. 'Almost done?'

The girl blushed and giggled. 'Just a half hour, Finn. I thought you wanted to play games with Puck and Sam tonight.'

The boy shrugged. 'Can't I be happy with my girl?'

The girl looks at him with her arms on her hips. Blaine smiled amused. _Here comes trouble! _ He kinda felt sorry for the boy.

'Okay, Kurt was bored okay? His car is broke so I drove him here so he could pick Cedes up to go to the movies.' The boy, Finn, pouted. 'But I really missed you and can't wait to watch Chicago again with you.'

The girl melted, give him a quick kiss. 'Just a moment, Finn. Need to give this costumer.' She pointed at Blaine. 'A new glass.' She walked away and the boy looked a little lost.

'Buy her flowers next time,' Blaine said calm.

'Eh… okay, thanks, I guess,' Finn said and walked over to a guy with a Mohawk.

_Well the people in here aren't very polite, I should kill them both for being so rude to me, _Blaine thought.

He could hear the footsteps and smell his scent before he actually saw him. He smiled when he saw the blonde guy. He winked, walked over and sat down.

'Hello, stranger.'

'Hello, Sam.'

The blonde guy rolled his eyes annoyed. 'You are such a party pooper, Blaine. You're no fun at all.' He looks around. 'So what are we doing here exactly?'

'The question is, what are you doing here, Sam? You should watch the clan when I'm gone.'

'Jeff got worried, I couldn't stand his annoying puppy eyes so I volunteer to go find you…' Sam smiled. 'But I didn't expect you here, though. Why this place?'

Blaine growls annoyed. 'Adam won't leave me alone. I need to hide for awhile so that stupid council member is off my back.'

'Afraid of you punishment?'

'I did nothing wrong. Those humans…' His eyes flicked around the room. '… deserve everything I did to them.'

The waitress came back with a new glass of beer, she looked at Sam. 'Eh… do you want something?'

'Yes a…'

'No, he's fine!' Blaine interrupted. Sam glares. The girl walked away a little confused.

'I just wanted a drink, Blaine.'

'You get a drink, don't worry,' Blaine reassured.

Sam wrinkled his nose. 'Her? Seriously?' He stares at the girl.

'Why not? You the girl, I that guy.' Blaine pointed at Finn.

Sam smiled and his eyes darkened. 'You know what I prefer.'

'Of course. It hurt me that you think I don't know you after 300 years, Sam.' Blaine pulled his 'Puppy' face up.

Sam smiles at the ridiculous vampire in front of him. Yes Blaine was a rare case. He could be a killer when it becomes to humans but around him… He was like a brother. He was family. When Sam had nobody, Blaine was there for him. He helped him accept vampirism. Sam looks up, just to see Blaine stare behind him. He waved his hand before his face, but nothing. He only saw this look on his face when he was hunting. He turns around to see what his prey was.

Pale skin, bright blue eyes, chestnut hair, strong jaw line. This wasn't a human, he was a vampire. Sam could just smell it of him. The vampire moved with elegance and grace, not like a normal human, he walked straight to the bar and talked to the waitress. It wasn't odd to see another vampire but this vampire just looked comfortable with the girl. Like he lived here.

Sam turns back to Blaine, who was staring still at the other vampire without blinking. 'Blaine?' He never saw him like this. Act like this to another vampire and he started to worry a bit. 'Something wrong?' he grabs his hand roughly.

Blaine growls. 'Don't touch me. That…' He swallowed and narrowed his eyes at the other vampire, who pulled out his phone and texted. '… He's beautiful.' He sniffs, trying to catch a scent. 'He's too beautiful to be living in this place. What is he doing here?'

'Well, I think he lives here,' Sam looks around. 'Everybody looks comfortable around him so.. Blaine…. Don't do this. Just let's wait for our prey, kill them and let's get back to Chicago. The clan protect you.'

'I need to speak to him!' Blaine stood up.

'No, Blaine, don't be so stupid!' Sam tried to grab his arm. 'Why should you? He's just another vampire…'

Blaine growls, bares his teeth and Sam lets go. 'I just…. Need to talk to him, Sam. It's…. something I feel…' He looks down. He never felt something like this for years. The urge to get to know the other vampire, to hear him speak, to hear him say his name… he really want to know him.

Blaine walked over and expected that the vampire looks up but he just kept staring at his phone. Blaine stopped next to him and he knew the vampire already spotted his presence but nothing. He cleared his throat. Nothing. 'Didn't expect you here.'

The vampire looked up and Blaine froze under the sharp, bright blue eyes. It was like he was looking right through his soul. 'Excuse me?' High pitched, angelic voice. 'Do I know you?'

Blaine didn't know what to say. Nobody talked like him like that. Like he interrupted something important. Every Vampire knew Blaine Anderson and talked to him with respect or fear. Blaine shot a quick glance at Sam who was just as shocked as he was. There was no way this vampire didn't know him. Blaine narrowed his eyes, he hated liars.

'I said, I didn't expect you here!' He took a seat next to him. 'A vampire in this town? Don't tell me you volunteer to be here.'

'For your information, I live here and I love the quietness,' the vampire said bored, he looks again at his phone.

Blaine growls annoyed, he need the complete attention from the vampire not the phone. He grabs the phone and hide it behind the back, the vampire scowled at him. Angry.

'Give me back my phone!'

'Or else? Gonna use your vampire strength in front of everybody?' Blaine smiled evil.

'What do you want? What's your problem?' Kurt glared, he could feel the anger inside him caused by the stupid stranger

'I like to trade. You phone for your name.'

'You want my name?'

Blaine nodded quickly. The vampire stood up, walked over slowly and Blaine followed every movement with his eyes. He just couldn't look away. He could drown in the vampires blue eyes, the vampire could kill him, slap him and he still would have been hypnotized by the eyes. The vampire smiled, he circled around Blaine who moved with him. The vampire leaned closer and Blaine could smell his lavender scent and that moment he just knew he was lost. This vampire had all power over him, Blaine Anderson, the ruthless vampire human slayer. Blaine closed his eyes when the vampire leaned closer, expecting a kiss.

'Thank you.'

Blaine opened his eyes and the vampire waved before his eyes with his phone back in his hand. Blaine growls annoyed. The vampire giggled and Blaine melted instantly at that sound. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heart.

'All you had to do was ask, Blaine Anderson,' the vampire said teasing.

'You know me?' Blaine's heart racing inside his chest.

The vampire shrugged, he opened his mouth to say something but got distracted by something behind Blaine. Blaine turned quickly around to see what distracted the vampire from him. He wanted to kill the one who took the focus of off him.

A curvy black girl came walking over. 'There you are, I'm so sorry, my car just bailed on me.' She looks between the vampire and Blaine.

'Don't worry, Cedes we'll be driving Finn's car, he won't mind,' the vampire said quickly, grabbing the girls arm and wanted to walk away. Blaine pulled on his arm. He gasped, he felt a strong electric shock through his arm and let go. What was going on?

'Wait, I didn't catch you're name.'

'Excuse us but out movie is gonna start in a half hour, hobbit, we need to go,' Cedes snapped.

Blaine growls, he could feel his fangs he really wanted to kill that girl for being so rude and interrupted. How can she not see that he was in a conversation with the vampire.

The vampire didn't hesitated and pulled the girl behind his back and growls. 'Back off, she's my friend.' Blaine stopped, it was strange but he didn't want to hurt the other vampire. He never was like this, what was happening? 'We need to go!' The words shot through him like knives. He shakes his head to snap him out of the state.

'Wait..' But the vampire was gone and Blaine hurried outside, followed by a confuse Sam. But no sign of the vampire or the girl. He saw a white card laying on the ground.

_Kurt Hummel_

_McKinley High School_

'Well he's gone,' Sam said. 'Blaine… what's going on?'

Blaine smiled and let her see the card. 'Kurt Hummel…. What do you think of going back to high school?'

Sam sighs. 'I hate high school, Blaine, just let this go. He's just another vampire..'

'He's not, I can feel it. When we touched, Sam, I could feel it. I think…. He could be my Chosen One.' And when Blaine spoke these words he knew it was true.

Xxx

'Do you think it worked?' Mercedes Jones whispers softly, she knew how sensitive vampire's ears could be. Kurt nodded and Mercedes couldn't hide a smile. Kurt didn't speak, he drove a few blocks, parked his car in front of a normal house and they both stepped out of the car.

The big nose waitress, the tall boy and the guy with the Mohawk waited inside. The girl stormed at Kurt. 'And? Did it work?'

Kurt nods. 'It worked fine, Rachel.'

The girl clapped and kissed the tall guy quickly on his cheek. 'I knew it, I'm a amazing actress.'

'So what now? When can we kill him?' The guy with the Mohawk said with cold eyes that made Kurt uneasy.

They all stared at each other. Nobody knew the answer. Until another vampire appeared, blond hair, a wide smile, broad shoulders and dressed in fashion clothes. Kurt's heart jumped up. 'Adam!' He ran towards the vampire who hugged him closely and kissed him firm.

'I watched the little act you all pulled up, it was excellent,' Adam complimented and Rachel's eyes lithe up with pride. 'Especially you, my love.' He turned his green eyes to Kurt who just melted in his arms.

'What's our next move?' Mercedes asked.

'Did you leave the school cart?' Adam asks to Kurt, who nods. 'We'll make sure that Blaine feels comfortable, trust us and then we'll kill him.'

The Mohawk guy huffed. 'How is he gonna trust us? He's a ripper, he doesn't trust anybody.'

Adam glared. 'Puck, shut up. You forget that we have a important tool…' He pulled Kurt close. '… Kurt is our distraction.'

'Adam, I don't know about this,' Kurt said. 'I don't like lying.'

'Kurt, look at me,' Adam lifted Kurt's chin gentle. 'It's gonna be fine, it's just for a few weeks. You know what he has done, he destroyed millions of families, you know what he has done to me.'

Kurt nodded. He started to worry that Adam was taking the revenge thing way too personal. Blaine was a dangerous vampire who killed a lot of innocent people. But there always was a part of Kurt that just wanted to give everyone a second change. 'But what about us? I don't want anybody else touching me or look at me like he did tonight. It made me uneasy.' He bit his lip and was afraid that Adam would laugh at him for saying this.

Adam nods and took his hand. 'Walk with me.' Kurt followed instantly, they never had much time together. Adam was always busy. 'Kurt, I love you. I want to live with you forever. I just need to do this one thing… After this is all over… when Blaine is gone. We could take the bonding ceremony.'

Kurt gasped. The bonding ceremony was for life, a commitment between to vampires who couldn't be broken. It was what Kurt always wanted. Spending his life with a Chosen One. Vampires spoke of sparkles and electricity when you meet your Chosen One. Kurt thought it was a lie, he didn't feel anything like that with Adam. But he really loved him and they're together for years. 'I only want that, Adam. I love you, I want a bonding ceremony.'

Adam gave Kurt a firm kiss. 'And you'll get it, my love. But after Blaine is gone. We'll both be much safer, the whole world would be safer. I promise we'll take the bonding ceremony immediately after Blaine's death. I know it's hard just hang on and it all be over in a few weeks.' He sighs. 'I need to go, Blaine can't know I'm here. I'll see you in two weeks. We'll progress our plan to the next level when I come back.' He gave Kurt quickly a soft kiss and disappeared.

Kurt sighs, all he wanted was to be loved. Standing in the darkness, staring at the spot where a few minutes ago Adam stood, he never felt so lonely.

xxx

Soo... should I continue? Please review and let me know.


End file.
